1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home network including an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for sharing information regarding usage of a home network with a user of another home network.
2. Description of the Related Art
It had been long predicted that users would pursue isolation from other users in digital environments as digital technology develop. However, while users' isolation phenomenon keeps intensifying, there are lots of users still desiring to use digital technology to share their own experiences and feelings with others, for human beings are social animals.
Increase of such demands is reflected in the fact that the usage of social network services is increasing exponentially, as can be seen from CYWORLD of South Korea or MYSPACE of the U.S.A. Also, new service trends are found to reflect the demand of users, and Web 2.0 is one example of the new service trends, which is oriented to participation and sharing.
The ways in which one's experiences and feelings can be shared have been continuously developed allowing sharing via text, music, drawing, photographs, moving images, etc., and demand of users for sharing of experiences and feelings is predicted to increase further. Accordingly, besides the conventional method of sharing experiences and feelings simply through media (or contents) like photographs or moving images, a new method of sharing experiences and feelings will be needed.